


Day of Favourites

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [25]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, Satinalia is my Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, I know. Satinalia isn't really like our Christmas, but it's my canon and I'll do what I want, dammit!</p>
<p>Day 26: Second day of favourites! Favourite comfort food, favourite vice, favourite hot drink, favourite time of the year, favourite holiday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day of Favourites

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. Satinalia isn't really like our Christmas, but it's my canon and I'll do what I want, dammit!
> 
> Day 26: Second day of favourites! Favourite comfort food, favourite vice, favourite hot drink, favourite time of the year, favourite holiday.

Kellina wrapped the woolen scarf just a little bit tighter around her neck and pulled it to rest above her ears. The courtyard of Skyhold was covered in a thick layer of snow and more was coming down on her very first Satinalia as leader of the Inquisition. To say that she was excited would be an understatement. This had always been her favourite holiday, her favourite time of the year in the Tower and before.

In fact, she had decided that today would be a day of favourites. She wore her favourite lounging dress, a simple cut of royal blue velvet that flared out at her hips and danced around her ankles, as well as clung tightly at her bodice and sleeves. Leter this evening she would be retiring to the Inn for her favourite meal thick chicken stew served in a bowl made of heavy bread and an entire pint of hot apple cider.

It was then that she spotted her favourite person in the world, trudging through the snow with a scowl, shivering in the heavy druffalo skin coat that she had had made for him. He looked like a giant man-eating beast in his thick fur and horns.

“It's too cold for this shit,” he grumbled menacingly and Kell had to laugh.

“Well then, since I've decided that today is going to be filled with all of my favourites, why don't we head inside to my rooms and indulge in one of my favourite vices?”

“Would you prefer the ropes or the leather cuffs?” he asked, eyes now twinkiling at the possibilities.

“You decide. Think of it as my Satinalia gift to you.”

Bull made a deep thrumming noise in his chest and bent over to nuzzle her ear under the scarf. “Then we'd best get inside. Satinalia doesn't last forever.”

 


End file.
